


puto bumbong

by sebongies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongies/pseuds/sebongies
Summary: at sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, tayo'y muling magtatagpo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou





	puto bumbong

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance i wrote this so badly it's just that an idea came up because finally ber months na lmao i am cringing hello

"Ate, yung fifty pesos nga po." Koutarou went outside, having the thought of the food he's been craving for such a long time, He paid the puto bumbong to the lady. The latter accepted it and gave him his exchange. 

His brows met as he felt a presence beside him, its sweet fragrance battling with the smoke, it was more dominant, the pleasing scent lingered on his nose. His curiousity snapped, it made him look up to see, only to witness a gorgeous man, dressed nicely with his arms-crossed his chest.

The guy seems like he sensed Koutaro was checking him out so before he gets caught, he tried to look away but the stranger had his eyes fixated towards him already.

Koutarou then calms himself, still cannot believe the fact that he met him and it's the same place again.

"Ser, heto na po," The lady spoke, giving him the freshly cooked dessert to him. He said thanks before taking his leave. 

When he reached his fifth step, he stopped walking, his hand tightly gripping the plastic bag he's holding containing the puto bumbong.

"Koutarou." 

He let out a heavy sigh, he turned around, trying to keep himself altogether.

He wanted to utter a word but the lump in his throat prevents him to. He thought he was okay, he thought everything was alright within those years thinking he got over it, over him. 

"You look good, Keiji. Congrats." He told him. He atleast made his voice sound bright. 

"It was all worth it." Akaashi was hinting it. The reason, their fight, their breakup. 

"You reached your dreams, you deserve that..." He smiled. It wasn't a fake one, he was truly proud of him, it must be hard at first but looking at Keiji now, he can't help but to feel happy for him.

"You still have a debt to pay, Koutarou." What Keiji said made him confused. He can't recall what are the things he did to him.

"Ha?" 

"Hanggang ngayon hindi mo pa rin napapalitan yung nasagi mong puto bumbong ko." He laughed. Koutaro bursted out a chuckle. Oh, god. He looks so beautiful. 

"Yun lang pala, sa'yo na 'to." He offered Keiji the steamed rice cake he bought earlier. 

He accepted the plastic but the next move Keiji pulled surprised him. He was taken aback, his mouth parted, eyes became bigger than normal. 

Who wouldn't be shocked if someone suddenly intertwine your hands together? 

He left a kiss on the top of Koutaro's hand as he said the following words:

"Ikaw rin gusto ko..." 


End file.
